


Years

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Multi, anne w an e fandom has too many good writers im: INTIMIDATED, bunch of fluff, hehe, my first fic in a fandom other than smhoco, shirbert forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: “Have you noticed that for the past few years, we always meet on this day?“Perhaps we are always fated to see each other this very day for the rest of our lives. It’s absolutely tragical and romantic.”Somehow. Someplace. Someday.And, just like that, they were fated to meet every year on that day.





	Years

The number seven signifies many, many things. According to Anne and after her numerous hours of reading the Bible due to Marilla’s insistence, she understands now that the number seven could signify spiritual perfection and something entirely earthy and, at the same time, something not.

It is a number that is quintessential to Anne and Gilbert.

In other words, the times and years may change, and they may change, but they will always have the number seven.

  


The first time Gilbert Blythe saw Anne Shirley, not yet Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, was the day she arrived at Green Gables. 

The seventh of June.

He had to go to the train station to take the next train to Charlottetown to fetch for some medicinal products. The medicinaries at Avonlea could only produce a certain amount and his father lightly said the best working medicine for him was the one at Charlottetown.

All in all, it was just another travel of a few hours by train. These trips were always boring unless he brought a book and Gilbert, unfortunately, forgot to bring any books with him. It would be quite a boring travel indeed.

However, a certain girl had something else in mind.

He was waiting at the station. He did not pay that amount to just be late and unable to go to his planned destination so he always attested to be at least an hour early.

He had seen at least two trains leave by now. The third one, approaching now, would have different stories. He always thought how peculiarly interesting it was that each train would leave or gain passengers with different stories and different destinations and different futures. There was something beautiful about it.

There was also something beautiful about that girl with the red hair. No, not red hair. Red hair seemed too simple of a definition to define one’s hair if one’s hair looked like that. It looked like a light red. The red that was mixed in between the sky when it turned to dawn. Light and natural. Something light should not seem so bold, but it was. It was the deepest of reds yet it was ever so faint.

Now, Gilbert Blythe is like any other Avonlean thirteen year old boy and did not normally stare at another girl’s hair and give _that_ much thought so he was shaken. This was not him. He didn’t spend minutes pondering on the exact shade of one’s hair. He had other preoccupations. 

That was when he understood that this unknown and uncertain random girl would be someone important. Someone important to the town and it’s people and even to himself.

They made eye contact while he was sitting on the bench and she was still standing a few feet from the departing train. She was smiling at him. He should have looked back or looked around his surroundings, but for some reason he forgot. He smiles back. The mysterious girl smiles harder which makes him smile undoubtedly and unintentionally harder. 

That was until he noticed she was smiling at the blossom tree, not him. It made his smile falter slightly, but he was unable to entirely stop this facial gesture because he found it undeniably cute that this peculiar girl was completely enthralled with a tree. A simple blossom tree.

His train comes in five minutes so he goes to step near the platform. When he looks back at the girl she’s gone and he frowns, ever so slightly. He rationalizes this feeling by telling himself how much of a pity it was that they never could have been made of acquaintance.

He did not know just yet that he would be quite soon.

  


That very day, a year later, Gilbert sees her again at the market. The ship he and Bash worked on was taking an unprecedented stop due to some engine failures and need of cheaper coal. This event only lasted a day and Bash decided he would spend that day sleeping in the bunks than to travel with Gilbert for hours just to reach a strange town called Avonlea. Gilbert was alright with that. In fact, he was satisfied. It allowed him to make some quick errands and visit to his father’s grave before he really, truly left.

By now, he is used to seeing her freckled face that could compete with the constellations above (much to Anne chagrin) and that hair that Anne detested. However, each time he saw her he was still left just a bit breathless and a bit nauseated. He wondered when this feeling would finally go away. It did not feel like it would any time soon.

She was walking with that one boy-Barry? Gerry? Jerry?- and over heard him singing some French song and could also over hear Anne’s rather obnoxiously loud groans. 

Anne and Gilbert had been in a stand still, of sorts. 

After an eventful and disastrous attempt of gathering her attention (using the words carrots is _not_ a good way to get her attention), she would only hint that she knew he existed whenever they did an academic race of some sorts. He liked going against her. Other than it being rather boring being the best and having no one to compete with, he also did not mind being a spectator to Anne’s concentration and focus on the task at hand. It did make him smile to hear her reciting how to spell “atonement” over and over again on her way to school. 

Usually, it had been Anne to ignore him, but on this occasion he decided it was best if he did. What she said to him after his father’s death wasn’t exactly com-memorable or appropriate for the time being. In fact, he felt it was quite apathetic for someone who dreams of romance. 

But, after further thought on the matter with a cooler head, he understood she wasn’t trying to hurt him. He did overhear Anne telling Diana how sometimes her thoughts would transpire faster than her lips could move so she spoke her peace more than she should have thought her peace through. 

However, he was embarrassed of how he treated Anne during that time. He did not know how to react near her during his time of grieving and even now, while he was slowly becoming okay again. 

So, with a heavy heart and an unconscious longing to look just a bit to the right, Gilbert tilts his cap so his face was not visible to Anne or the boy. If he did lift his cap ever so slightly to peak, he would have seen Anne’s careful glance, a second too long is what Anne would describe that glance length, at him.

  


Somewhere, in a poem buried deep in a library, there laid a line that could describe all the feelings that Anne was currently feeling.

Happy. Excited. Anxious. 

A wedding was undoubtedly the most romantic celebration one could possibly attend and Anne had the honor of attending her first one at the age of only thirteen. 

It was hours later and she was already tucked in bed, but she could not get over how glorious the ceremony was and how much love was in the air. 

She’s read about love in many literary pieces and in various places, that was certain. However, Anne could not recall a time where she’s ever felt that love was not an emotion only felt by the fair headed maiden who enthralls her local prince. Now, love felt more realistic and tangible. She felt as though perhaps love could be an occurrence that could actually occur to her. 

It was the absolute best and most scary feeling of all.

While she has felt this tingly sensation of excitement on the aspect of getting wooed and courted, she found sudden dread in the aspect of her having no luck and finding absolutely no one. Or, what if she was too far from her love that he settled for another, not knowing that she was there waiting patiently and faithfully for him? 

She felt tears welling up in her eyes while all the various scenarios that her imagination could conjure up play out in her mind. At times like these she blames her imagination for scaring her more than helping her. 

Perhaps Gilbert could know the answer. After all, they have finally made a truce and their friendship was officially cemented after Gilbert asked her, “Tragical romance and all?”.

Of course, the most appropriate answer for her was to reply with, “Remains to be seen.”

He smiled, quite a lot may she add, when she said that and they carried on with their talk about everything and also nothing till Marilla and Mathew came to tell her it was time to go home.

Since they have become friends, she planned on making him elaborate on some math lessons she was uncertain on. For a boy who missed essentially a year, he was still quite good in mathematics.

Also, she could use him for the tragical and romantic advice that she needed. It was clear he did not have a thorough interest in romantics. But, it was clear that he could help Anne with this certain dilemma that plagued her because she had overheard, not purposely of course, Gilbert and Billy’s conversation as class was about to start.

Billy had asked, “Hey, Gil, did you meet a girl while you were doing whatever you were doing?”. To which Gilbert had curtly said, “No.” 

Before he could turn all the way around, Billy then asked, “So you didn’t find any girl to fool around with?” and Billy smirks as the other guys laugh around them. Gilbert rolled his eyes as he turned his position away.

With his back turned against him and his gaze just slightly to the left, he steadily says, “It would not have mattered if I did. I do not need that type of girl if I already fancy someone else.” Billy and Gilbert’s eyes both light up. One with a mischievous look and another with a look that clearly portrayed deep regret.

“So, you liked a girl, huh? What, did you love her too?” Billy says as he snickers.

“If I did, why would it matter to you.” That was what caught Anne’s attention. By the way Gilbert said it, it was clear there was no need for Gilbert to include the “if” in his statement. 

Billy nervously laughs and says, “Hey, bud, I’m just teasing.”

Anne listens in on this whole conversation by keeping her hair behind her ear, for best hearing abilities to be used, and by staring straight ahead and pretending to be enthralled by Mr. Philipps boring handwriting.

If she had looked just a little to her right, perhaps she would have seen the quick look Gilbert had given her as he was talking to Billy.

  


“What day is it today?”. 

She was having the absolute most best time of her life. She was young, but old enough, and ready for the world. While she was upset that Diana was not going to college with her (the main reason why she was out with a certain person right now instead of her), she despised being petty for too long and wanted to have fun while this weather lasted. 

Fortunately, Gilbert did too because he came over to Green Gables to formally ask Marilla if it would be alright to go on a walk with Anne.

They have been strolling around the forest and near the river. It was a warm day and the sun just seemed to be a bit more glorious than usual.

She attempts to tuck in her fly away hairs underneath her cap and, while Gilbert knows it is out of bounds of propriety to stare, he stares anyway.

“Seventh of June,” he breaths out, “I believe.”

“Have you noticed that for the past few years, we always meet on this day?”. Anne looks at him, wondering why he has not interrupted her just yet, but sees his face is rather passive but his eyes are wider.

She continues. “I’d like to think that this means a special message. Perhaps an urgency. Perhaps we are always fated to see each other this very day for the rest of our lives. It’s absolutely tragical and romantic.”

“Tragical romance and all?”. He stops at his position at the bridge, right in front of her, and she stops too. She noticed he liked saying that near her. He liked seeing her reaction of either amusement or disdain. 

“Yes, indeed.”

Somehow. Someplace. Someday.

And, just like that, they were fated to meet every year on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first lil fic in the awae fandom! All the fics are SO cute and all the stans are even CUTER. I’m new to the whole stan twitter game so pls follow me @ jstobsessed . Someone show me the ropes cuz I’m confused://.
> 
> To anyone who’s currently waiting for my recent smhoco fic, she will be updated THIS! WEEK!. sorry for the wait ya’ll<3
> 
> Thanks for reading and next chap up real soon bcuz I made this three parter all written. I’ve learned my lesson on weiter’s block and procrastination TRULY!
> 
> Edit: I was copying and pasting the ENTIRE second part and I got paste instead of copy.. give me a day or two lol.


End file.
